Tío Snape
by JenRmzA
Summary: ¿Podrías considerar a Severus Snape un hombre de familia? Harry nunca lo hizo, sin embargo, el amargado profesor de pociones se convirtió en una parte importante de la suya. Por favor, dejen sus Reviews... Gracias.


**TÍO SNAPE**

_"Demasiado silencio"_ murmuró Harry Potter al entrar a la madriguera. Suspiró con lentitud y desenvainó su varita tratando de identificar cualquier sonido pues la ausencia de éste era algo perturbador. Recorrió cada rincón de la casa en busca de eso que faltaba. Encontrándola vacía y tan ordenada como nunca últimamente. Llegó a la última habitación con el corazón en la garganta, sabía que era casi imposible que hubiera alguien ahí pero esa era su última esperanza, si la encontraba vacía armaría un escándalo avisando a todo el mundo y movería cielo, mar y tierra hasta encontrarlos.

Inspiró profundo y abrió la puerta con lentitud. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras su ritmo cardiaco volvía a la normalidad, bajó su varita y se recargó en el marco de la puerta con una clara y franca sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, pues frente a él, se hallaba la imagen más insólita y a la vez conmovedora que pudiera existir. Aún con la sonrisa en los labios conjuró su cámara, plasmó la imagen frente a sí y volvió a cerrar la puerta para no interrumpir a los que ahí descansaban.

Un rato más tarde, Harry se hallaba en la cocina con un té frente a él y la fotografía en sus manos, rememorando los mil y un acontecimientos que se habían llevado a cabo para terminar en esa increíble imagen plasmada en un papel. No pudo evitar un estremecimiento al recordar el inicio de todo: el final de la guerra.

Demasiadas vidas se habían perdido innecesariamente gracias a un desquiciado ego maniaco que se creía superior a todos. Aún podía sentir el olor entremezclado de la sangre y la tierra que flotaba por todos los rincones del destruido Hogwarts, podía ver todos los rostros de aquellos que entregaron su vida en el campo de batalla e incluso, aún podía sentir la lucha encarnizada entre Voldemort y él en esa noche tan decisiva.

Cuando finalmente el Lord había muerto y el castillo había quedado silencioso velando a los caídos, Harry se había armado de valor y con en pensadero en sus manos se paró frente a todos y reclamó su atención. Con un poco de ayuda de Hermione y Ron explicó todo lo referente a los Horrocux y su misión para destruirlos, también les hizo partícipes de los recuerdos de Severus Snape reproduciéndolos en el exterior como si de una película muggle se tratara.

Cuando hubo terminado anunció su decisión de enterrar a los miembros de la Orden de Fénix muertos en batalla en los terrenos del colegio al igual que Albus Dumbledore, más sin embargo, solicitó a Kingsley Shacklebolt permiso de enterrar a Snape a lado del antiguo director, pues en sus propias palabras, él era igual de merecedor de ese honor que él. El nuevo ministro lo observó con detenimiento por unos instantes y asintió con la cabeza. Todo estaba dicho, era momento de iniciar los funerales y que todos pudieran velar por sus muertos en paz.

Sin dudar ni un momento, Harry se dirigió a la casa de los gritos acompañado de sus inseparables amigos, el trayecto fue en un cómodo silencio, el punto de entendimiento entre los tres era tal que las palabras sobraban. Entraron sin muchos problemas y se dirigieron hacia el cuerpo que yacía en el piso cubierto en sangre, los tres se quedaron observándolo por varios minutos, ese hombre había dado tanto por ellos y por todos que era doloroso ver el fin que había tenido. Hermione sin dudar conjuró una camilla y una sábana blanca, Harry lo levitó para colocarlo con delicadeza para no dañar aún más el maltrecho cuerpo y Ron en un ataque de madurez, eliminó todo rastro de sangre del cuerpo de Severus. Entre los tres lo cubrieron con la sábana y comenzaron su regreso al castillo.

Dubitativos del siguiente paso, se detuvieron a la entrada del Gran Comedor. Voltearon a ver el cadáver que yacía entre ellos flotando en espera de sus movimientos cuando el grito ahogado de Hermione los sobresaltó. Los tres se quedaron sin habla y conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones observando cómo, la zona de la sábana que cubría el rostro de Snape, era ligeramente elevada al compás de la respiración del que ellos consideraban, estaba muerto. El primero en reaccionar fue Ron al salir corriendo al interior del Gran Comedor gritando a viva voz por Madame Pomfrey y por Minerva McGonagall. Cuando ambas mujeres se encontraron en el medio del Salón con Harry y Hermione, gritaron al ver a Severus toser ligeramente expulsando sangre por el cuello y boca, inmediatamente la enfermera empezó a atender al pocionista con ayuda de la directora y de Horace Slughorn tratando de cerrar las heridas y eliminar el veneno de Nagini.

Todos los ocupantes del Gran Salón miraban en silencio y expectantes todo lo que los profesores y la enfermera realizaban, ninguno podía creer que Severus Snape siguiera con vida, era casi imposible, Harry había dicho que estaba muerto, entonces ¿por qué respiraba? Una vez controlada la situación, lo miembros de la Orden sobrevivientes escoltaron a una muy ajetreada Poppy y una casi histérica McGonagall a el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas con Harry, Ron y Hermione pisándoles los talones.

Casi un año después, un muy confundido Severus Snape despertaba del coma en el que había caído tras el ataque de la serpiente. Lo primero que vio ante él, fueron un par de ojos esmeraldas que se le hacían muy familiares pero no lograba ubicar exactamente de dónde. Después de un exhaustivo interrogatorio y de varios gritos por parte de Severus, los medimagos diagnosticaron pérdida parcial de memoria pues los recuerdos que él le proporcionara a Harry se habían borrado completamente de su mente.

Una semana después, dieron de alta a Severus con la condición de que tenía que estar acompañado las veinticuatro horas del día, pues el regreso de sus recuerdos podría ser traumático y además requería asistencia con algunas actividades, pues en palabras de los expertos las pociones revitalizantes, reconstituyentes y nutritivas, no podían hacer todo el trabajo, así que Severus debía poner de su parte en las terapias físicas. En vista de la situación, los Weasley, Harry y Hermione decidieron que el mago debía hospedarse indefinidamente en la Madriguera. Así que, en contra de su voluntad y su buen juicio, aceptó la decisión con varios gruñidos de su parte y muchas sonrisas de todos los demás.

Harry dio un sorbo a su té, su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más al recordar que pasaría un año más para poder ver a Severus completamente restablecido, un año donde muchas cosas pasarían: su boda con Ginny y la llegada de James, la boda apresurada de Ron y Hermione por su inesperado embarazo, la apertura de Sortilegios Weasley en Hogsmade, la floreciente relación de George y Angelina y muchas otras cosas las cuales, el solitario mago fue un testigo partícipe, lo quisiera o no.

Pasado ese año, Snape decidió volver a su casa en la calle de Spinner's End, se negaba a seguir viviendo con todas aquellas personas, pues según él, ya era completamente capaz de valerse por sí mismo y no quería seguir siendo una carga para nadie. Retomó su trabajo en Hogwarts y mes a mes depositaba secretamente una generosa cantidad a la cámara en Gringotts de los Weasley en pago y agradecimiento por haber cuidado de él. Fue muy gracioso ver la expresión de sorpresa y falsa molestia cuando vio a toda la "panda de inútiles", cómo él los llamaba, en su puerta el día de navidad cargando diversos platillos y bebidas. Toda la velada transcurrió entre gruñidos y bullicio. Más tarde, en verano, Harry y Ginny, Ron y Hermione, los Señores Weasley o incluso George, lo visitaban sorpresivamente argumentando preocupación por su estado de salud, queriendo ocultar que realmente disfrutaban de su compañía. El recibimiento de Severus siempre era el mismo, un gruñido seguido de un sonoro bufido, más sin embargo, su mirada reflejaba la secreta alegría de convivir con lo que él consideraba su nueva familia.

Nunca faltó a ningún evento transcendental en sus vidas, presenció el nacimiento de cada uno de los integrantes de la nueva generación, apoyó discretamente el ascenso profesional de Trío Dorado e incluso se hacía de la vista gorda si algún artículo de broma aparecía en el castillo. Sin embargo, el momento más memorable de todos sin duda fue, el nacimiento de Lily Luna Potter.

La mañana que Lily nació, Harry envió patronus a todos solicitando su presencia en San Mungo, el último en llegar fue Severus, con su eterna máscara de indiferencia y frialdad tratando de aparentar que no le afectaba el nacimiento de otro bebé. Harry caminó presuroso hacia él abrazando a un pequeño bulto y Severus extendió los brazos por inercia acunándolo. Todos lo miraban expectantes haciéndolo sentir incómodo, pues no comprendía por qué tanta ansiedad de parte de los presentes. Volvió su mirada al revoltijo de cobijas, era tan pequeño que con un solo brazo lograba sostenerlo, levantó la tela que cubría al bebé y su rostro se transformó de uno serio y molesto, a uno de absoluta sorpresa al descubrir a la pequeña bebé pelirroja de ojos verdes que lo miraba con atención.

Una exclamación de incredulidad junto a la respiración contenida de los presentes, se escuchó en la habitación en el mismo instante que unos ojos negros brillaron de alegría y unos labios finos se curvaron en una franca sonrisa. Severus pasó los días siguientes en ese cuarto junto a Ginny y Lily pues la pequeña bebé se había aferrado fervientemente a su túnica y se negaba a soltarla más que para comer.

A partir de ese momento, el mismo Severus se fue involucrando más y más en la vida familiar de los Potter y los Weasley, al principio las visitas eran cortas, esporádicas y presurosas pero pronto se volvieron más constantes y largas. Los señores Weasley habían conservado su habitación después de que Severus regresara a su casa así que, en muchas ocasiones, había pasado las noches en las Madriguera. Harry había descubierto que ya no gustaba tanto de su soledad y en días lluviosos o que coincidían con alguna celebración para él importante, dormía en esa habitación, algunas veces sólo y otras, en las que Lily se escapaba de su cuna, abrazado a esa niña que le ablandaba el corazón.

Varias veces, Severus la devolvía a su habitación pero ella siempre regresaba mágicamente a su lado, por lo que optó por aceptar a la visitante nocturna, noches después se vio imposibilitado para moverse en la cama pues el peso de tres cuerpos a lado y sobre él le hizo abrir los ojos sólo para comprobar que los niños Potter se habían colado en su cuarto. Sonrió de lado y volvió a conciliar el sueño plácidamente como hacía años no lo conseguía. A la mañana siguiente, Ginny plasmó la tierna escena en una fotografía que reposaba en la chimenea de Spinner's End.

Harry volvió a sonreír a la fotografía que sostenía en su mano, se sirvió más té y volvió a perderse en sus recuerdos, podía detallar todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos y reacciones de los que todos los niños y Severus eran protagonistas. Siempre la visita más esperada y deseada era la de él, los niños lo amaban y disfrutaban su compañía, se divertían con sus gruñidos y Harry podría jurar, que ansiaban en el momento de quedarse a solas con él. Frente a los adultos, Severus Snape seguía comportándose igual de frío, sarcástico e indiferente pero cuando todos desaparecían, se volvía un hombre divertido, lleno de caricias, risas y amor para cada uno de los pequeños del Clan Weasley-Potter. Muchas veces era descubierto en situaciones lindas y graciosas, razón por la cual, cada miembro de la familia se aseguraba de andar con la cámara fotográfica en las manos, pues gracias a eso, todos los álbumes donde él aparecía, estaban llenos de esos momentos infraganti robados en su distracción.

Conforme los chicos iban creciendo, buscaban más su compañía, contra todo pronóstico, enseño a James y a Albus a volar en escoba, formó un club de lectura con Rose, Victoire y Teddy y ayudaba a Lily, Fred Jr. y Hugo a caminar. Incluso, disminuyó sus actividades en Hogwarts para poder disfrutar los fines de semana con ellos al igual que de alguna que otra comida o cena entre semana y sobre todo, las vacaciones. En cumpleaños y Navidad, su regalo siempre era el más esperado, pues la legeremancia era sumamente útil y provechosa para saber exactamente lo que los pequeños querían y no importaba que tan lejos tuviera que ir, siempre les daba lo que ellos deseaban.

Y era precisamente el último festejo del día anterior, el que había afianzado el puesto de Severus en la familia. Lily cumplía dos años de edad, todos sus primos, tíos, abuelos y hermanos se encontraban reunidos celebrando con alegría cuando en cuestión de minutos, todo se vio lleno de llantos desconsolados, gritos y regaños. Molly Weasley salía de la cocina al patio levitando un enorme pastel de cumpleaños, cuando un muy descontrolado Albus sobre su escoba se cruzaba en su camino estrellándose estrepitosamente contra el pastel, salpicando todo y a todos a su alrededor, justo para aterrizar a los pies de un recién aparecido Severus Snape.

Albus se encogió ante su presencia, podía tolerar los gritos de sus padres, el sermón de sus abuelos y hasta el llanto inconsolable de Lily, pero lo que no podía soportar era la mirada fría, la ceja levantada y el silencio del hombre que tenía en frente. El pesado silencio se apoderó del patio, incluso Lily dejó de llorar para ver la escena frete a ella. Albus levantó la mirada lentamente recorriendo a Severus desde sus botas hasta su rostro, volvió a bajarla inmediatamente cuando escuchó un firme _"¿Y bien?" _de parte de él. _"Yo… yo… yo…", _Albus intentaba articular palabra. _"¿Tú qué?",_ el hombre interrumpió el balbuceo del niño con un claro tono de molestia y decepción en la voz. Albus suspiró, dio media vuelta, se paró frente a Lily y con ojos llorosos la abrazó murmurando un _"lo siento"_ embarrándola toda de pastel. Lily sonrió ampliamente y lamió su mejilla a modo de disculpa, mientras todos miraban enternecidos la escena.

Molly, Ginny, Hermione, Angelina y Fleur, limpiaron todo el desorden en cuestión de segundos con un movimiento idéntico de varita y comenzaron a cuestionarse como solucionar el problema de conseguir otro pastel. Todos voltearon a ver a Severus desaparecer en un revuelo de su capa negra tras pronunciar con voz profunda un simple _"yo me encargo"._ Una hora después, un muy serio y orgulloso Snape caminaba hacia Lily con un enorme, exquisito y bello pastel en forma de luna y decorado con flores de lili de azúcar flotando delante de él. Lo depositó con suavidad en la mesa y volteó a ver a la pequeña pelirroja que se aferraba con fuerza al cuello de su padre y sonreía ampliamente.

En cuestión de segundos, el patio volvió a sumirse en un profundo y, extrañamente, cómodo silencio. Lily se había soltado del cuello de Harry y se había abalanzado a los brazos del pocionista, le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla y abrazándolo fuertemente gritó _"TE AMO TITO SEV"_. Severus la abrazó con delicadeza contra su pecho, hundió su rostro en el pelo de la niña tratando de ocultar su visible sonrojo enmarcado por una sonrisa y murmuró un _"Y YO A TI MI NIÑA"_, que todos los presentes pudieron escuchar.

Harry salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio a todos los adultos entrar cargados de bolsas llenas de despensa. Al ser domingo, se habían ido al Callejón Diagon para llenar la despensa para la semana mientras que él, supervisaba la devolución de las mesas y sillas rentadas para la fiesta de cumpleaños dejando a los niños a cargo de Severus. Al ver que Harry sonreía pero no pronunciaba palabra y sólo los observaba guardar las cosas en el lugar correspondiente con ágiles movimientos de varita, Molly Weasley preguntó por sus nietos. Harry sólo sonrió y volteó la fotografía móvil para que todos pudieran verla.

Los presentes sonrieron pero no dijeron nada. La imagen lo decía todo, en ella aparecía Severus Snape dormido en su habitación a la mitad de la cama con todos los niños acurrucados unos contra otros y con las piernas enroscadas, respirando acompasadamente. A su derecha tenía a Hugo, Fred Jr., James y Victoire que se rascaba la nariz; a su izquierda, Rose, Albus y Teddy se aferraban a una pequeña almohada, mientras que en su pecho descansaba Lily abrazada fuertemente a él.

Hermione movió su varita una vez más y la foto quedó enmarcada en un bello cuadro de plata mientras que aparecía escrito _"Tío Snape"_ con letras finas al pie de la misma. Harry la duplicó para que todos tuvieran una copia y fue a ayudar a la familia en espera de que los habitantes de la última habitación de la Madriguera, despertaran para volver al caos habitual que reinaba en ese hogar mientras Severus lanzaba gruñidos desaprobatorios para ocultar su corazón brincando de felicidad.


End file.
